


Catching Feelings

by lesbianslimedog



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Crush, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Silly, he doesn’t understand how feelings works, korvo is really dumb in this one, like really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianslimedog/pseuds/lesbianslimedog
Summary: Korvo begins experiencing new symptoms that are plaguing his life(it’s love he’s in love with Terry)
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	1. Sick to the stomach or whatever aliens have

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic since 2015 but Solar Opposites broke me now this is my life, enjoy!

Korvo idly worked on the ship’s hydrofomatric spinifyer, he was close to finishing. Once he got this fixed he could instal it in the trometrictor and get it running again. Of course the trometrictor was no good unless he could get the gyromanic up and going, and to get the gyromanic fixed he would need the low vaultrics powering on and the low vaultrics would of course require rewiring the entire lower server plates...

Korvo sighed to himself. Every time he felt he was getting closer to finishing the ship he only found himself further than he was before. 

Downstairs the front door slammed “I’m baaaack” Terry’s voice echoed through the house. Korvo inhaled and continued his work, listening to Terry’s heavy footsteps as he made his way up the stairs. 

“I got frappuccinos!” Terry exclaimed with a stereotypically bad Italian accent.

“I don’t want a caffeine with empty calories, I just want to finish this and get the ship running again” Korvo huffed

“Aw don’t be like that, the whipped cream will make you feel better” Terry held out the frozen drink with an ungodly amount of whipped cream.

Korvo lifted his head up so he could make eye contact. “Listen I’m not in the mood right now, I just realized I’m going to have to rewire the servers which will be months of work, not to mention I have no idea how I’m going to get what I need to fix the triclore on this filthy dirt planet...” Korvo could begin to feel his head bubble with gooblers. 

“Hey hey hey” Terry placed the cups down “It’s ok dude it’s going to be fine.” He wrapped one arm around Korvo’s shoulders. 

“You’re like the smartest guy I know, we’ll figure it out somehow.”

Korvo felt his worry wash over him only to have another emotion take over. 

His face began to heat up, and his pulse rose. _Oh no._

“I uh, I have to go” Korvo excused himself and quickly exited to a different part of the ship. 

“Ok bye?” Terry called out to him 

Just then Terry heard a shuffling noise and looked to find Pupa helping himself to lose wires that were left on the floor.

“Pupa! Let's take some hot insta pics. Can’t keep our fans waiting!” Terry said as he scooped Pupa off the floor and grabbed one of the half melted drinks.

—————————————————————————————————————

Korvo huddled inside the small codec space, one person could fit in it at a time and it was nicely hidden within the ship. It was the perfect space that Korvo liked to hide himself in when he needed to be alone, which was more often then he liked. 

Korvo was practicing steadying his breath. He needed to gain control of himself but it was a losing battle. Something was festering inside him and growing quickly. He found himself experiencing new symptoms everyday:

-Hot flustered face  
-Extreme increased pulse rate  
-A tightness in his chest  
-What could only be described as a stomach full of gooblers (but not literally)

Korvo had never been plagued with such manifestations. Of course he’d been sick before, not to mention near death but without cause or reason Korvo found himself tormented by this new unknowable illness. 

He searched through all the books and pamphlets on shlorpian biology they had brought with them. Nothing, nothing matched up to what he had been...feeling. 

Maybe if he thought back and isolated each incident of what he could only call emotion maybe he could figure out what might be causing it.

Korvo scanned through his memories finding the one that seemed to be the first time he experienced these physical reactions. He had been at the grocery store with Terry a few months back. He was carefully reading the ingredients of grain noodles when Terry suddenly had grabbed him by the hand. He had only wanted to show Korvo a sick ass raccoon that was in the parking lot, but Korvo remembers feeling like his blood pumper was going to explode in his chest when it happened.

There were a lot of humans at the store, maybe one of them gave him something? He wouldn’t put it past them, they're all pretty filthy.

Of course the next incident had taken place at home. Korvo and Terry were watching tv, or more correctly Korvo was trying to read his engineering books while Terry loudly watched his show. Korvo suddenly felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. Terry had fallen asleep on him. Korvo wanted to push him off but during the moment he completely froze, it was like time had stood still. It felt like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. Eventually Korvo was able to shove Terry off, but the memory alone was enough to send chills down what would be his spine.

Korvo couldn’t believe he had lost control of his own body like that, whatever was plaguing him might be worse than he can imagine.

But the most egregious incident happened only a few days ago. It was late at night and Korvo was studying his manuals in bed. It was hard to focus because Terry was still out and Korvo had no idea where he was. Suddenly Terry had burst into the room.

“Wuzzz uppp” 

Korvo jerked up in the bed “Where have you been? It’s almost 2 AM!”

“Haha I got drinks with some aaawesome dudes I met, it was sweet” Terry slurred over his words.

“Well you really should call next time, I had no idea where you were...” 

“Awwww you were woooried about little ol’ me?” Terry stumbled toward the bed

Korvo felt the heat rising to his face “You’re the pupa expert! I’m worried no one will be there to take care of it! Besides, should you be fraternizing with so many humans? They’re going to be destroyed eventually.”

“Awwww you’re jelly too??” Terry fell forward and wrapped his arms around Korvo.

“You gots nothin’ to worry about dude, you’re my one and only Korvy”

In that moment Korvo felt like his gut exploded, and his face was flaming hot. He wanted to say something, anything but it felt like all his words were stuck in his throat and he was choking on them. 

Terry let out a snore. Once again he had fallen asleep on top of Korvo.

Korvo signed in relief and moved Terry to his side of the bed.

—————————————————————————————————————  
Flashing back to the present Korvo felt worse than before. He had discovered nothing about what was plaguing him, the only common factor was Terry but Terry didn’t show any symptoms himself and if he did wouldn’t have shared that with Korvo? He tells him about every bowel movement he has.

“This is stupid” Korvo mumbled to himself “I just need to refocus and get back to the ship”

He took out his phone, instagram. Looking at awful photos humans take for fun always disgusted him to the point of motivating him back to working on the ship to escape this hell.

Tapping on the app he was greeted to a picture of the pupa holding one of the frappuccinos. The caption read “you wouldn’t like me before I’ve had my coffee”. 

Korvo sighed in frustration. 

If Terry had time for this couldn’t at least pretend to work on the ship?

Korvo then noticed the name “Korvy” written on the cup in sharpie.

Couldn’t he have edited the picture? Now his name is on the internet, well kinda.

Korvo’s eyes flashed at the comment section.

georgiegirlie69: whos korvy?? 😮?  
therealpupa: someone special 💙

In full force Korvo felt his body siege with too much emotion he felt like the world around him was crumbling. He curled in a ball and put his face in his hands.

“He really shouldn’t be giving the pupa caffeine...”


	2. Home Remedy

Korvo closed his eyes listening to the buzzing of the machine surrounding him. Despite his eyes being closed he could feel the lights flashing. After about 3 minutes the body scanner beeps indicating the scan was finished.

“That was easy” Korvo mumbled to himself, stepping outside the machine. He picked up his robe that he removed for the scan. He turned to the computer console and began loading his results.

Body fluid levels.... Normal  
Temperature.... Normal  
Organ placement.... Normal  
Roots.... Normal  
Final scan results: Body in normal working condition no abnormalities found.

“Damn it!” Korvo slammed his fist. He had hope that if anything could figure out what was tormenting him, their computer system would. This was sci-fi alien shit, it was supposed to do anything! 

“Oh wow” Korvo jumped and turned his head to see Terry at the entrance. “Sorry do you like, need privacy?”

Korvo suddenly realized he had not put his robe back on yet.

“Don’t be gross Terry!” Korvo shouted as he struggled to find the head hole of his robe. “I was just finishing a body scan.”

Korvo got his clothes back on and flatten out the wrinkles. 

“A body scan? Why? Are you ok?” Terry asked, sounding concerned.

Korvo paused, and considered whether or not he should tell Terry about it.

“It’s... I’ve been experiencing symptoms of some kind...”

“What kind of symptoms?” Terry asked while sipping the Diet Coke he was drinking.

“Well sometimes I get this, uh feeling in my gut like I’m being punched? But an invisible punch.” Korvo spoke sheepishly and like it was an embarrassing secret “And I get flushed very easily, my pulse increases, those are the most common signs....”

Terry stared at Korvo, which worried him a bit. Korvo could begin to feel his face heat up under his stare.

“Do these ‘symptoms’ happen around a particular person?” Terry asked, narrowing his eyes at Korvo.

Korvo thought about how Terry was always around when they happened.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that?”

“Oh dude” Terry chuckled “Those aren’t... you’re not sick man”

Korvo felt relief wash over him “I’m not?”

Terry placed his hands on Korvo’s shoulders.

“No dude, you’re just in love”

Korvo felt like someone dumped a bucket of cold water over him.

“Excuse me?”

“I used to have those exact same feelings with Ansel Elgort...” Terry turned with tears forming in his eyes.

Korvo’s head was spinning he couldn’t be here right now, he couldn’t be around Terry.

“I have to, there’s something I need to, I just need to go” Korvo darted out of the room.

“Don’t lose them Korvo! Don’t let them get away like I did!” Terry called out to him.  
—————————————————————————————————————

Korvo found himself in the codec space once again. He couldn’t fathom what just happened. Terry had to be wrong, he just , _had_ to be. There was no possible way he was in love, nonetheless in love with _Terry._

It had to be some kind of parasite inside him eating him from the inside killing him slowly. Korvo could deal with a slow painful death, not this.

“I am not in love with Terry” Korvo repeated to himself

It didn’t matter how well Terry took care of the replicants.

Or how sweet he was with the pupa.

Or how electric it felt when their hands brushed against each other.

Or how cute the sound of his laugh is.

“Fuck” Korvo said aloud “Fuck shit shit fuck fuck”  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Korvo headed back through the ship, he needed air no matter how poisonous it was. As he passed by the body scanner again and found Terry right where he left him. 

“Feeling any better bud?”

“Huh? I, uh, no not at all” Korvo answered sternly. Terry was the last person he needed to see right now. Korvo tried to move past him but Terry followed.

“Soooo, who is it? You know the person you like?”

Korvo turned “Wha- no, fuck off I’m not telling you shit”

“Aw come on! It can’t be worse than any of my crushes”

“I said fuck off!” Korvo shouted as he fled down the stairs of the ship Terry closely behind him.

“We’re hooome!” Jesse called out from the front door.

“I don’t get why you can’t just tell me, I tell you everything!” Terry yelled as he and Korvo stomped down the stairs.

“I am not discussing this!” Korvo called back to Terry.

“It has to be one of the junior college professors, you were all over their dicks!”

“That’s not- NO!”

“What are you fighting about today?” Yumyulack asked while watching the scene.

“Don’t tell me you guys started another riot again” Jesse whined.

“Oh my god you guys are not going to believe this!” Terry excitedly hopped toward Jesse and Yumyulack. “Korvo thought he was dying but it turns out he’s just in love!” 

“DON’T TELL THE REPLICANTS!” Korvo snapped at Terry following behind him.

Jesse and Yumyulack stared at Terry blankly.

“Uh, we kinda already knew that?” Jesse answered simply.

“You know?” Both Terry and Korvo replied.

“Wait, does this mean you both know who Korvo’s in love with” Terry asked.

Jesse and Yumyulack gave each other a knowing look.

“Yeah, you could say that” Yumyulack answered plainly. 

“You told the replicants and not me? Why??” Terry asked Korvo with a painful look.

“I didn’t tell them anything! I thought I was dying two hours ago, remember?” Korvo retorted.

“How are you both this dumb?” Yumyulack commented.

“Yeah, it’s almost amazing.” Jesse agreed with her brother. 

Korvo closed his eyes and pinched his temple. “You two, go do homework or something I don’t care, just leave please!”

“Whatever, I don’t want your dumbasses rubbing off on me anyway” Yumyulack threw his hands up walking away.

“Yeah, we’re very impressionable!” Jesse called back following her brother up the stairs.

Korvo watched the two walk up the stairs and close their bedroom door. He turned to Terry who had his arms crossed and was looking pretty pissed.

“Terry listen, I can’t, I mean I don’t want to talk about this not now maybe ever! This is a personal problem. I need to deal with it on my own, and I need you to respect that” Korvo pleaded. 

Terry stared at him coldly “Ok fine!” He answered unfolding his arms “What do you want to do for dinner”

Korvo looked at him in surprise, not believing he won so easily “Uh, pizza?”

“Sure, great!” Terry replied a little sharply.  
————————————————————————————————————

The rest of the night was very quiet. Outside deciding toppings for the pizza Terry didn’t speak to Korvo. Korvo felt a little hurt but isn’t this what he wanted? He just needed space right?

After dinner Korvo went upstairs to the ship as Terry and the replicants watched tv. Korvo was trying to work on the trometrictor again though he couldn’t get much done his mind was clouded with thoughts of Terry. He couldn’t stand the idea that Terry might hate him. What if he hated him forever? Sure they fought all the time but this felt...different. 

Just as the thought hit him, Korvo heard chewing noises. Korvo turned to find the pupa making a meal of the trometrictor pieces. 

Korvo sighed and lowered his to the table “Oh pupa, do you think I’m in the wrong? Should I just tell Terry? Or would that just ruin our relationship?” 

The pupa looked up at him with a knowing look “Mmmm pepsi…” 

Korvo gave a small smile and stoked the pupa’s head “Thank you for your wisdom”

Korvo yawned and looked up at the console’s clock which read 11:18. He sighed and lifted his head, time for bed.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Korvo opened the door to their shared bedroom to find Terry already changing into his sleep wear.

“Hey”  
“Hey” They said to each other quietly.

Korvo grabbed his nightshirt and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. He came back to the bedroom to see Terry already laying on his side of the bed.

Korvo laid on his side “Well, good night”

“Mmm” Terry responded.

Korvo reached out to turn off his lamp. “Korvo wait” Korvo froze.

“I know you don’t want to… but can we talk?”

Korvo let his hand fall “Yeah, sure”

Terry sat up “Well… we’re more than friends right?”

Korvo felt a cold chill “What do you mean by that?”

“I see us as best friends, is that fair?”

Korvo felt relief and a tinge of disappointment “Yes, of course best friends.”

“I guess it’s just… you can tell me anything you know? I just feel like you don’t trust me?”

“I trust you!” Korvo sat up

“Then why can’t you tell me who you like? You know I won’t judge you!”

“I know Terry,” Korvo groaned, face palming “It’s just, I can’t…”

Terry stood out of bed “I don’t understand! You trust me but you can’t tell me?” His voice was rising.

“Terry calm down, it’s not important! This isn’t important!” Korvo stood as well, a storm of emotions forming inside him.

“It’s important to you! So it’s important to me!” Terry exclaimed. “I want to support you! I want you to be happy”

I want you to be happy. The words struck Korvo right in the chest he felt his mind go blank and he let the words fall out:

“It’s you”

They came out barely a whisper.

“Huh?” Terry stood there confused.

“It’s you! I’m in love with you, Terry!” 

Silence filled the room, both men stared at each other with the bed between them. Korvo couldn’t read Terry’s expression. He wanted to die in that moment.

“You’re… in love with me?” Terry finally spoke, in a quiet tone.

Korvo panicked “Yes, well uh, but it’s fine I can get over it or something I’ll figure it out it doesn’t have to change anything! We can just ignore it! It really doesn’t matter at all!” He spoke fast trying to erase the last minute of his life. Korvo was looking at the floor, the bed, the lamp anywhere but at Terry. 

Footsteps quickly stomped to the other side of the bed. Suddenly Korvo felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and pulled him forward. Lips pressed against his own. Terry was kissing him.

Korvo melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Terry and grabbing his shirt in desperation. Terry adjusted his hands and stroked Korvo’s head. They stayed like that for a while until finally breaking apart. Terry looked into Korvo’s eyes.

“I said I wanted to make you happy”

Korvo flushed “Ok but does that mean…” he stuttered

“I love you too dumbass”

Korvo felt a waterfall of euphoria fill within him, he pressed his head in the crook of what would be Terry’s neck and let out a laugh. Both men laughed and fell as Terry tipped them into the bed, indulging in another kiss. 

Terry broke the kiss and looked down at his partner.

“The replicants really have us figured out huh?” Terry spoke to Korvo

“Yeah, the little shits” Korvo hummed against him

“They really are our replicants…”

“Well more me than you. I kinda had to spell it out for you’re dumbass.”

Terry huffed playfully “Well you fell for this dumbass!”

Korvo smiled at him and stroked Terry’s head “Yeah, I really did”

Suddenly there was a banging on the wall “Can you two shut you’re gay asses up! We’re trying to sleep” Yumyulack yelled from the other room.

“Congratulations!” Jesse added “But yeah please shush”

Both Terry and Korvo laughed. They turned off their lamps and layed facing each other.

“I love you Terry”

“I love you too bud”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
